Final Chance
by reallydontwanttodie
Summary: Summary in side


**Summary:** The world is locked in a never ending cycle with the Earl coming close to destroying the human race, but at the last moment being stopped by the newest destroyer of time. The last group of exorcist came closer to losing to the Earl then ever before, and now there are even fewer pieces of innocence. So how is it that an exorcist and a modified akuma are the only ones capable of ending this cycle for good? This war is their last chance to stop the Earl. So how are they going to pull it off?

**Warning:** This is and OC centric story and will not have the characters in the story line besides mentions because this is a different time and takes place in our time. This story will contain violence and probably gore, and mentions of Alcohol and drugs along with their use later in the story line.

**Rated:** T for teen, but if you think it needs to be changed to M then I will change it

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man is not owned by me thus the plot of this story and only some of the characters belong to me

The sky was a dark grey like it would let the rain it was holding in its clouds fall forth from the sky. Two figures in hoods one black the other red stepped from behind the dumpster where they were hiding.

The one wearing the red hood spoke, "You think their gone?"

"As far as I can tell," the more masculine voice of the black hooded one replied.

Then screams of fear and pain were heard echoing along the dark alley ways from around the corner. The two rushed to the source of the sound a women was backed up against a wall coved in her own blood held up by the bullets in her stomach. There was a giant balloon like monster with gun barrels sticking out of it with a mask contorted in pain and crying.

The one in the red hood pulled it back to reveal as the women on the wall turned to dust, her brown hair flowing down her to the middle of her back. While her green eyes that turned almost blue near her irises glared at the monster before her.

"Caleb go!" the girl in the red hood yelled to the boy in the black one.

The boy took off running, while the girl still glared at the monster.

She then growled "Innocence activate." Horns shot out of her head, spikes out her knees, and sharp studs on her clenched fists.

She just stood there for a few short moments, then the wind suddenly blew and she moved. The monster like being in front of her shot out bullets as she ran towards it while dodging the bullets with grace, The distance was closed, and with that she whispered, "go to hell." With that she launched an attack at the creature destroying it in one blow. The monster exploded as she jumped back watching cold heartedly and deactivating her innocence.

"Nekoda, we have to go," Caleb said rushing to her.

"right, so le-" she didn't get a chance to finish her statement as a man wearing a tan trench coat came along and saw her.

Being the first to react Caleb grabbed Nekoda's wrist and proceeded to drag her away form the place they were currently. The man dashed after them in pursuit. Finally understanding that she was being dragged Nekoda began to run on her own.

She began to wonder 'why do these people in weird coats keep popping up in the last month? Did they work for the police? Did they know she and Caleb ran away?

They quickly were out of town near the forest and still haven't lost the guy. They ran into the forest in an attempt to escape the guy. Which worked except they were lost as well, but that didn't stop them. Both of them ran until they ended up a large foreboding building trying to decide what to do.

**Authors Note: **This is my first fan fiction ever and I am only getting started writing this, and would love reviews and constructive criticism, but I don't want any This sucks you should just stop writing this comments it is just annoying and I will probably just ignore you. Also I need more OCs cause I don't think I can make as many OCs as the story is going to need and that means at least 6 exorcists with at 1-3 being generals 12 **NEW** Noah you can still use the type they were in the original manga, but I would like some difference so please if you could help that would be great, but if you can't then I don't care cause I can just bombard my cousin and sister to make me more OCs if necessary.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
